A Night at Rhino's
by shortie990
Summary: Sara goes out with some of her favourite male companions in attempt to get over her recent separation from her husband. set after Forget Me Not.


Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Hi there,

So it's been a while since I wrote a story about GSR. And I know there are so many stories out there in response to Forget Me Not. But I needed to write this. It was suppose to be a short one shot but turned out longer then expected.

Sara goes out with some of her favourite male companions in attempt to get over her recent separation from her husband. set after Forget Me Not.

* * *

**A Night at Rhino's**

Sara stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had just finished putting on her make up, simple winged eyeliner and a red lip. She frowned at what she saw. It was too much, she thought to herself. She usually only wore very minimal make up. But tonight was a special night. She had been craving change lately. So on a whim she had popped into the nearest Sephora, some where she rarely went into and bought herself some new make up.

Letting out a sigh, she turned away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. It was too late to change her appearance now, for her date would be here any minute. And since this was a special night, she had also went all out and purchased herself a new outfit. She was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans which hugged her long lean legs like a extra layer of skin. On top she was wearing a black sheer blouse which just slightly showed off the black lace bra she had on underneath. She wouldn't be normally caught wearing something so revealing but Finn who she had gone shopping with had talked her in to buying it, saying she looked hot. Her hair she had kept natural. Letting her curls fall wildly around her face.

Making her way into the bedroom, she headed straight towards the closet which took up a whole wall. Sliding open the left hand side of the sliding mirrored door, she looked down at her shoes, which weren't many. She had thought about buying new ones to go with her outfit but had last minute changed her mind. Reaching out, she pulled a pair of suede nude pumps out from the shoe rack. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she slowly put on the shoes. She hoped that tonight would have a better outcome then the night when she had last worn the pumps. She didn't believe in superstitions or anything like that but she could help herself in praying that night would go much better. The last night she had worn these shoes had been on her birthday, a day she wish she could forget. She shook her head as unpleasant thought suddenly filled her mind. She wouldn't...she couldn't allow herself to go there. This was not the time.

She wanted to have a little fun tonight for a change. She wanted to finally be able to smile and it to be genuine.

Catching another glance at herself in the mirror, she made a face, this time at her outfit. She didn't know why she was dressing up so much for tonight. She was only going out to a bar, nothing fancy. Making a last minute decision, she kicked off the pumps she was wearing and slipped on her favourite pair of boots. They were black and extremely worn in. She had had them since college. They were in the style of a motorcycle boot but had a thick two inch heel. She loved how they could make any outfit edgy. Finally, smiling at her appearance in the mirror, she adjusted the dainty gold necklace she was wearing before turning away and reaching for her purse in the middle of the bed. Her date would be here soon.

Just as she glanced at her watch, the doorbell rang. "Right on time!" she spoke softly to herself as she headed towards the front door.

"Coming," she cried as she approached the door and opened it, smiling at the person on the other side.

"Hey," spoke Greg as he returned her smile, " You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket," she told him as she turned her back towards him and reached for the leather jacket which rested over the back of a chair. "Ready!" she cried, as she turned her attention back towards Greg and smiled once again.

Greg then stepped out of the way as Sara made her way out onto the front porch, closing the door behind her. As she locked the door, she could feel Greg's eyes on her.

"Damn girl! You are looking good!" spoke the young CSI as he took in her entire outfit. "You clean up well Sara Sidle!" Sara had always been a hottie in her own way. And yes, when he had first started working at the lab he had wanted to get with her but over the years she had become much more to him then just someone to hook up with. She was a good friend. Probably one of his best friends. However, as he took in the sight of her in those tight jeans and sheer blouse, he could feel old feelings slightly rise in the pit of his stomach. And if they hadn't known each other for years now, he would so be trying to pick her up.

"Thanks!" she replied, blushing slightly as she turned around and met his eye. She wasn't use to being complimented like this.

"Shall we go?" asked Greg, as he forced himself to look away from Sara's cleavage and up at her face.

"We shall!" replied Sara as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm that he had offered to her and began to head towards his car. As the two of them walked, Greg couldn't help but think how crazy Grissom was for leaving Sara. If his future wife was as hot as Sara looked at this moment at the age of 40, he would consider himself a very lucky man.

"So where are we headed too exactly?" asked Sara as she slide into the passenger seat and looked over at Greg who had just gotten in.

"Rhino's!" answered Greg as he did up his seat belt.

"Seriously!?" cried Sara.

"Yeah, why?" asked Greg, looking over at her, puzzled at her reaction. Rhino's was the gang's old hangout.

"It's nothing," she shrugged trying to downplay her excitement, "It's just I haven't been there in ages!"

"I know, same here," agreed Greg. It had been a number of years since he had step through the dimly lit bar. The last time had been after Warrick's funeral. They had all ended up going there to have one last drink in the late CSI's honour. "It was Nick's idea!" he added as he started up the car.

Sara didn't say anything at this. She just simply nodded her head as she turned her attention out the window, watching as they drove down the street of the quiet neighbourhood. _The perfect place to raise a family..._she thought to herself, the words the real estate agent had used to describe the neighbourhood to her and Grissom when they had first come to look at the house that she currently was living in. She quickly shook this memory away, rapidly blinking away unshed tears. That was in the pass now. Tonight was the beginning of something new. Snap out of it sidle, she thought to herself as sat up slightly in her seat. She wasn't going to allow herself to be sad, not tonight that was anyways.

* * *

"Nick just texted me," explained Greg as he looked down at the screen of his phone, "He says he got a table already!"

"That's good, we won't have to wait," replied Sara as she got out of the vehicle and closed the door. They had just pulled into the bar's parking lot. She leaned against the hood of the car as she waited for Greg, who was texting Nick back that they were here. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched as Greg put his phone away and began to fix his hair in the rear-view mirror. Some things never change, she thought to herself as Greg readjusted the sides of his mohawk.

"I can't believe you are rocking the mohawk again," she commented over to the younger CSI as he locked the car and the two of them began to walk towards the bar.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Greg, his eyes widening in shock.

"Nothing, when you are twenty!" she teased at him.

"Oh you love it and you know it, Sara Sidle!" shot back Greg, a smile playing on his face. He loved to see Sara like this. Laughing and innocently flirting with him. It seemed like old times in away before she went out with Grissom. When life seemed much simpler for all of them.

A light chuckle escaped from her lips as she smiled her famous gap-tooth grin at him. It was a smile he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Nicky Boy!" cried out Greg as he spotted the Texan at a table in the far corner of the bar. He then gestured to Sara to follow him as began to push his way through the crowd and towards the booth.

"Hey!" cried Nick as he looked up as Sara and Greg approached him. The former Texas native grinned at his two friends. It seemed like forever that he had seen them, even though it had only been a day.

"Wow! it's busy in here!" observed Sara as she slid into the left hand side of the booth. The booth was in the shape of a half circle, framing the round table.

"Yeah," agreed Greg, nodding his head as he slid into the booth on the opposite end of Sara. "Have you ordered yet?" he then asked, turning his attention away from the crowded bar scene and over towards Nick. He was on his right hand side.

"I was waiting for you guys!" spoke Nick loudly, speaking over the music.

"What a gentleman!" teased Greg at his fellow CSI.

"Born and raised!" shot back Nick, smiling at Greg. He then turned his attention towards Sara. "Hi Sara!"

"Hi Nick!" spoke back Sara, smiling at her old friend.

"How are you doing?" he asked, lowering his voice slightly. His brown eyes piercing into hers. A look of concern was plastered on his face, she noted as she let out a shallow breath.

"I'm doing okay," she answered honestly or as best as she could. It had been a few weeks since everything had happened with Basderic and with coming clean about her marriage. She hadn't heard from Grissom since he texted her briefly on her birthday. She missed him dearly but wouldn't allow herself to contact him. She knew she needed to move on as much as she hated the idea of doing so and it made her physically sick just thinking about it. If he wanted out of this marriage then she would let him out. _Sometimes you have to let the people you love go, for if they return they were always yours, if not then they never were _... Grissom had told her that once many years ago when she had still be his student. He had been quoting Gibran at the time but she couldn't help but think about it now. If this quote was true, she hoped that Grissom would come back to her.

Even though, she had removed her wedding ring from her finger, she still felt married to the man in her heart. She didn't think she would feel any differently until there were divorce papers to sign. Which there wasn't. Not yet that is. Grissom was still half way around the world doing his thing. They were just separated for now.

Nick didn't look to convinced by her answer but didn't push her. He knew that this wasn't the time and place to question her about her marriage. Tonight they had deemed a night of celebration and fun. And he was damned to make it that and more! Flashing her a smile, he drummed his fingers along the edge of the table. It was time to get this party started, he thought to himself as he then waved over the waitress, who was a pretty young thing with bleach blonde cut in a pixie cut and a small diamond stud in her nose.

"Hi there folks!" spoke the waitress cheerfully as she approached their table, "What will it be?" She then pulled out a notebook from the back pocket of her short skirt and a pen from behind her ear.

Nick glanced at Sara and Greg, "The usual?" he asked towards them.

Both Sara and Greg nodded their heads in agreement. Nick smiled at this before looking back up at the waitress, "We will start off with a pitcher of whatever is on tap!"

The waitress nodded and smiled at Nick before quickly disappearing away from the table.

"She's cute!" commented Greg as he watched as the waitress walked away and looked over at Nick, who nodded his head in agreement. Sara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

This was defiantly like old times, she thought to herself.

When they had come here regularly back in the day, the boys would always pick out the cutest waitress or girl in the joint and make it their goal by the end of the night to either get them to leave with them or at least get their phone number. Catherine had once made a bet with Sara to see who could pick up the bartender and get his number. Neither had won that bet. Greg had though, the bartender had turned out to be gay and had liked what he saw with the young CSI. It had been a good night that night. It had been all of them there; Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Brass and even Grissom had shown up for a short period of time at the end. Of course he had been their designated driver. He had wanted to make sure his team had gotten home safe.

"So, is it just the three of us?" asked Sara as she leaned her elbows onto the table and rested her chin in her hands.

"Yeah, Brass said he might join us later thought if we are still here by midnight," spoke Nick, who had invited the detective to come out to their gathering.

Sara nodded her head in reply as she let her eyes drop onto the surface of the table. She suddenly felt very sad. She didn't know if it was the mention of Brass, who was one of Grissom's dearest friend. Or that this place just brought back so many old memories for her, good and bad. Rhino's like most places in Las Vegas was open twenty four hours. Frank's the diner that the CSI's frequently went to after shift for breakfast, was some times trumped for Rhino's. Especially when a case had been a tough one and they would need something a little stronger then pancakes. Sara even had a fond memory of coming to the bar for breakfast one morning with Warrick and Nick when Frank's had been too busy.

Shaking off the sad feeling, she shifted her brown eyes out onto the rest of the bar crowd. However, she found nothing to hold her attention on. It was the usual Las Vegas bar crowd. She could feel her two male companions staring at her but ignored them. She knew they were once again concerned. However before they could say anymore to her, the waitress arrived back with their pitcher of beer and three tall glasses.

Greg noticing the waitress coming, nudged Nick playfully in the ribs, "Show time!" he whispered a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, it's on Greggo!" spoke Nick, challenging the younger CSI.

"Some things never change!" spoke Sara, once again rolling her eyes and smiling slightly as she leaned back against the plushed padding of the booth. She was in need of a good view of the show that was about to take place.

"Here you go," spoke the waitress as she leaned down, giving the whole table a good viewing of her breasts from the deep v- neck t-shirt she was wearing as she placed the pitcher of beer onto the centre of the table.

Noticing the boys, she flashed them a smile as she slowly placed a glass in front of each of them. As the two boys flirted with the waitress, Sara tuned them out as she looked around the crowded bar. A memory suddenly filling her thoughts, _"You can find a whole world of people in the confines of a bar, " spoke the words of Grissom as he smiled over at her. It had been after her first week in Las Vegas that he had taken her to the bar. He had wanted to give her a truth Vegas experience as he had put it. _

_Even back then she knew that she loved him in one way or another. She remembered closing the door of her locker and had been about to head to her hotel room. She had yet to find an apartment. However, Grissom had appeared suddenly in the door way. They had shared a broad smile at one another. _

_"Sara," he had spoken._

_"Yes Grissom?" she had asked, bemused at the way he was acting. He was excited about something. _

_"Don't go anywhere!" he explained quickly before suddenly leaving the room. _

_"Why not?" she asked taking a step towards the doorway and peeking into the hallway, watching as he walked away. _

_"Because I'm taking you out!" he called back over his shoulder before disappearing into his office. _

_Sara couldn't help but smirk at this as she leaned back against the door frame and waited for him to return... _

"Sara!? Earth to Sara!"

Sara snapped out of her daydream at this and turned to look at the two men staring back at her. "Sorry, what?" she mumbled.

"We were asking if you wanted to order nachos or fries for a starter?" asked Greg towards her, a perplexed look played on his face as his grey eyes poured into hers.

"Um, nachos!" she answered, flashing a broad smile at the younger CSI. However, he wasn't hundred percent convinced as the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"One plate of nachos, my lovely lady!" cried Nick, looking away from the two of them and up towards the waitress who was still at their table. He smiled his easy Texan smile at her.

The waitress who name was Nellie, smiled back at Nick before finally leaving their table and putting their order in with the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot, the two men looked towards Sara with concern. This was not the first time she was being distance and withdrawn from them. However, they now knew the reason and we're worried about her.

Ignoring their gazes, she turned her attention to the untouched pitcher in the middle of the table. Reaching out for it, she poured herself a glass. If her two dates wanted to talk about what she suspected they wanted to talk about, then she would need a drink in her hand to do so.

"So, are you going to tell us or are we going to dance around this thing all night?" asked Greg, suddenly drawing away the silence that had fell over them. He didn't want this night to be about integrating Sara or anything close to it. But it had been about two months since everything had happened and she still hadn't really told them. He wanted to be there for her but he find that difficult when she wouldn't let him in.

"What do you want to know?" she asked in a nervous whisper after a moment had passed. Her dark eyes were filled with tears but she blinked them away. She held her glass in both of her hands but made no move to drink from it. She was suddenly very tired. She knew that the topic would come up tonight, just not so soon.

"Why isn't Grissom your husband anymore?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. He had always had a crush on her since she had arrived at the lab nearly thirteen years ago. However, in the back of his mind he had known that she would never be his. That she belonged to a much older man. Sara and Grissom had always had a connection of sorts. Everyone had known that their relationship was different. And it had been no surprise when they had announced their romantic involvement with one another. Of course there had been questions on when? and where? and so on. But after the shock had warn off, everyone at the lab, or at least everyone who knew the two of them, where happy for them. Including himself. They were perfect for each other. And they had had some bumps in the road. But he had always assumed that they would be together forever. They were Sara and Grissom for God-sakes! They were meant for one another. If they couldn't make it work, then what hope was there for the rest of them.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders sadly at this before taking a sip from her glass. She allowed the bitterness of the beer to wash down her throat before answering. She didn't know why herself. "He said he wanted me to be happy. And he thought that separating would. He was setting me free!" She air-quoted the last statement. Her voice dipping with hatred and anger. She paused for a second, trying to keep her emotions at bay. She would not cry, she thought to herself. She had already shed enough tears over him. "I knew our arrangement of a marriage wasn't a normal one, with me here and him either in Paris teaching or in South America somewhere studying bugs in the rainforest. But we have never had a normal relationship and I didn't mind. It was who we were. Of course I was sad and unhappy that we didn't get to see each other as often as we did when I first moved back here. Of course we phoned each other daily or tried to at least and Skyped when ever we could. And we both agreed to take turns flying out to visit each other at least every other month or so. And for a while it worked. But I dunno, over the last year, it's gotten a lot harder to keep the schedule. Soon phone calls were getting missed and flights cancelled..." her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath. Tears filled her eyes once again at the memory of their last phone call. The last time she had heard his voice.

It had been a few weeks before her birthday. She had been expecting his call. Expecting them to have 'The Talk'. It still had not made it any easier to hear him say though words that they should separate for the time being. That it wasn't doing any of them any good to be continuing the way they were with their marriage. She had tried to argue with him, to change his mind. But he was Grissom. Once his mind was made up, there was no going back.

Seeing the heartache flash across her face, Nick reached out and placed a comforting hand on the crook of her arm. His heart went out to her. Over the first couple years of her being at the lab, he had seen more times then one, her being hurt by Grissom actions. There had been a few times in the pass , he could remember were Sara had been withdrawn and upset over Grissom rejecting her. When the two of them had finally realized what was in front of them, a person that loved and cared for them, what the rest of the lab had seen for years between the two of them. He had finally let his walls down and breathed a sigh of release that Sara had someone to look after her. He had been convinced that Grissom would finally make it work between then two of them and that he would stop hurting her.

And after they got married, he had stopped watching her like he should had been. Protecting her and looking out for her. He should had seen how unhappy she had been over the passed couple of months, even the last year. He had guessed something was wrong but didn't want to think that it was her marriage. He had always liked the idea of them being together. He had seen them fall in love with one another. He liked the idea that their love would last forever. And now as he sat there, caressing her skin through the thin sheer material of her sleeve, he couldn't help but blame himself a little for her unhappiness. He should had phone Grissom himself, telling him to come home if he cared anything about his wife. He should had gotten those two in a room together and locked them in it until they had fixed their marriage. But now he was afraid that it was too late for all that. Words had been spoken, rings removed. The only thing that wasn't finalized yet was the signature on the divorce paper or so he thought. A flash of fear, crossed Nick's eyes at this.

"Have you filed for divorce?"

Sara shook her head at this. "Nothing has been finalized yet. I keep on looking in the mailbox thinking that there will be a package waiting for me but he hasn't sent any papers yet," she explained in a quiet voice as she wiped carefully underneath her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"Well that's a good sign then," spoke Greg, trying to put a positive spin on all this. "right? if he really wanted to get it over with, he would had done so by now."

Sara again looked on at the young CSI and shrugged her shoulders. She did not have answer for him. "I don't know." She spoke simply. She had thought the same thing herself that maybe he was having second thoughts about everything. That what he had said had been spoken in the moment and not really considered. But she knew him. She knew how his mind worked. He didn't have second thoughts. He didn't speak in the moment. Or not really. He always considered things very carefully, weighing every possible situation and outcome. That's why it had taken him so slow to realize his feelings for her and to act on them. She knew Grissom had been thinking about the separation for a while now before he had brought it up to her over the phone. It wasn't a decision that one made lightly.

"Fuck him!" spoke Greg bitterly in reply. Sara's brown eyes widened in surprise at his response. Nick, looked over at the younger man, his brow fussed together in disapproval. "Greg!" he whispered harshly.

"No, Fuck him Nick!" he was seriously angry now. He had finished draining his own glass of beer and his hands were shaking slightly as he put down the empty glass onto the table. His eyes were dark with rage. "He just simple leaves Sara like that! One phone call and it's all over! "

"Greg, drop it!" spat the Texan at Greg. This was not the time or place to be pointing fingers. Sara needed them at the moment. They were hear to support her, that was it. If Sara wanted to place blame and swore at her husband, that was fine. But they weren't to have any part in it. The Texan stole a nervous glance at Sara, who was biting down on her lower lip. Fresh tears were in her eyes. She was trying not to lose it. "This isn't helping Sara!"

"Nicky it's fine," stated Sara in a whisper. She didn't want the two men to fight. Especially about her husband or soon to be ex-husband?

"No Sara it isn't!" whispered Nick harshly before turning his gaze back onto Greg, who was still ranting about Grissom. "He shouldn't be bad mouthing Grissom like this, especially in front of you!"

However, Sara did not hear the last thing he said for she quickly excused herself and ran off towards the bathroom. She needed some time to compose herself.

"See what you did!" snapped Nick, hitting Greg hard in the arm.

"What I did?!" stated Greg, looking wide-eyed at Nick. "It's what that husband of hers did! He should had been here for her but he wasn't! He just left her. Dropping her like yesterday's chopped liver!"

"Shut up Greg! You need to chill! okay, have another drink! go take a walk around the block. I understand you mad and upset about this! I am too but pointing fingers at Grissom, isn't going to help Sara. She just needs us to lean on and be there for her. You can't let your own emotions and thoughts on the situation get in the way of that!" explained Nick to Greg. His voice was calmer now but still firm.

Greg simply looked at Nick. The two men stared down one another for a long second or two before Greg looked away first. His gaze dropping onto the surface of the table. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm down the rage that was coursing through his body. He didn't really know what had gotten into him. He hadn't meant to snap like he had. It just bothered him that Sara was once again being rejection by this man who claimed to love her. He hated to see Sara upset at anything. Especially when it was Grissom inflicted. But he knew that Nick had a point, pointing fingers wasn't going to help Sara at all get over her recent break up. She clearly still loved Grissom and probably would still to the day she died, not matter what happened next.

"I'm sorry, " he mumbled as he shamefully looked back at up into Nick's eyes.

"Hey man, don't say it to me, say it to Sara!" he stated before clasping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Go get some fresh air!" he added.

Greg nodded his head slightly at this before shifting out of the booth and walking away. Nick was right, he needed to clear his head and pull himself together for Sara.

* * *

Between the time that Greg left and Sara appeared, the nachos had arrived at the table. Nick had flirted a little with the waitress, Nellie before Sara had appeared suddenly. He had stopped mid-sentence to look over at her as she slid into the booth. Her make-up was still intact but he noticed the redness of her eyes. She had been crying. Dread and worry twisted like snakes in the pit of his stomach. This was not what he had in mind when he had planned this outing. He had wanted it to be like old times. With drunken laughs and smiles. Not crying and finger pointing.

Sara gave Nick a small smile as she felt his eyes on hers. He held her gaze for a second longer before turning back towards the waitress. He thanked her before she left the table once again. "I'm sorry about Greg," he whispered towards her.

Sara shook her head slowly at this, "It's okay Nicky." It was all she said before refilling her glass after noticing that it was empty. she hadn't remembered finishing it. Nick wasn't convinced by Sara's answer as he watched her but did not say anything. She knew that Sara would open up at her own time.

"Food's here! you hungry?" he asked after a moment of silence had passed through them.

"You know what? for once I really am," she admitted a smile appearing on her face as she pushed her half empty glass to the side and reached towards the stack of small plates on the table. She passed one to Nick before placing one in front of herself and reaching for a chip. Nick watched her eat for a moment before digging into the cheesy nachos himself. He had pulled a double shift earlier that day and hadn't eaten since the early hours of the morning.

As the two CSIs eat in silence, the third of their party returned to the table. Coming around to Sara's side, Greg reached out and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara jumped slightly at his sudden touch. Her brown eyes focused on his face as he appeared intensely down at her. "Sara, I'm sorry," he whispered.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything. The two friends, silently communicated with one another. She wasn't upset or angry with Greg for expressing his feelings. Perching her lips slightly, she tugged the corners of her lips up into a small smile as she reached out and took his hand gave it a squeeze. Everything was fine between them. Returning the smile, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek before pulling away and taking his seat. The young CSI then clapped his hand together loudly. "Well, hello there beautiful!" he cried enthusiastically as a wide grin spread across his face as he looked down at the plate of nachos.

* * *

The next three hours flew by seamlessly as the drinks kept on flowing and conversation remained on the light side. There was no more mention of Grissom or Sara's marriage. Everything was kept light and fluffy as friends talked about pass memories of one another, stupid ones. They teased each other mercifully until the earlier hours of the morning, where they were joined by their favourite detective Jim Brass.

"BRASS!" cried out Greg enthusiastically to the older man as he approached their table.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Sanders, " spoke the detective, smiling sheepishly at the younger man before greeting the other two CSI's.

"Have you come to join us?" asked Sara, a smile playing on her face as she looked up at one of her dear old friends. She wasn't as drunk as the rest of them where but she was a little tipsy as she looked up at Brass and patted the seat next to her on the booth.

"NELLIE! YO! NELLIE Another round!" cried out Nick as he spotted the waitress.

"Coming up big guy!" she called back at the Texan, winking playfully at him.

"You guys are wasted," observed Brass, sounding both amused and concerned as he took the seat beside Sara. She smiled warmly at him as she felt his eyes linger on her. Placing a hand on her knee, he leaned forward, and whispered, "How are you?"

Her smile stiffened slightly as she knew where he was going. She shook her head slightly before once again smiling at the older man. "I'm fine," she whispered back. She knew that Brass knew about the separation. He had been out of town when it had happened but gossip seemed to make the lab run nowadays. She hadn't told him directly about it. But she also had a feeling he had been in touch with her husband.

"He isn't doing well either," whispered Brass after a moment had passed as Sara had turned away from him and over to the two men who were flirting once again with the waitress. However, Brass eyes never left Sara's face. He could tell that she was putting up a show. At hearing his words, she suddenly turned her attention back at him. This was the first time she was hearing how Grissom was doing since the phone call.

"You talked to him?" she asked slowly, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Brass nodded his head slowly in reply, "I called him up after I heard around the lab that he was no longer your husband."

"And what did he say?" she asked in a low voice. She spoke in a soft tone, but there was a thin edge of bitterness to her words.

"He didn't deny or confirm it really. He said that he was setting you free. That the marriage wasn't working, that you needed more and he just wanted you to be happy," he explained towards her. He didn't mention that he had to force Grissom to spill the beans on what had happened. He didn't mention how Grissom had told him that he was still her husband in spirit. That he regretted everything he had said. That he didn't have the guts to make it right, afraid it would be too late. That she wouldn't want him back. "He misses you," the CSI hadn't said it in those exact words but Brass had know the man long enough to read in between the lines or in Grissom case, pauses between his words.

Sara remained quiet at this. She dropped her gaze from the older man's face and onto the surface on the table. A million thoughts and memories raced through her mind at what had just been told to her. She knew all this already. Grissom had told her, himself that he just wanted her to be happy and to let her be free and live her life. However she couldn't help but toss the words around in her mind at hearing them from a different voice. She didn't know if it was the booze or the food or being told that her husband still missed her but she suddenly felt dizzy and overwhelmed. She needed to get away. She needed to get air.

"Excuse me!" she spoke suddenly, standing up from the table and pushing her way passed Brass. She made her way through the crowded bar and out the front door. Her breathing was heavy as she clenched an hand at her chest. She felt panicked all the sudden. Taking a seat on the curve, just outside the loud bar, she placed her head between her knees and closed her eyes. She didn't see or hear Brass approach from behind. And she knew it wasn't him as she felt the unfamiliar touch on the back of her neck, "Honey," he whispered in her ear as he crouched down beside her.

As she looked up to meet his eyes, she hoped it would be the blue orbs that she loved so much staring back at her but she was only disappointed to see that they were the brown ones of the man she had been looking at earlier. A sudden memory filled her mind. _It had been right after the explosion at the lab. She had been sitting out on the curve of the parking lot, much like she was now. He had called her Honey, there had been concern laced in his words as he took in her dazed state. Her hand was cut badly and in need of stitches. She hadn't noticed, she had been in shock over what had happened at the lab. She had wanted to get back to work. He had wanted her to be looked after and had handed her over to the nearest paramedic to get stitched up... _

She didn't know why she was thinking about that now as she felt Brass place his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She didn't hear what he was saying as he guided her slowly away from the entrance of the bar and towards the parking lot. He had promised Gil that he would look after her. And that was what he was doing. Whispering her name softly, he lead her to his car. He was taking her home. He knew what the bottom of the bottle looked like and had seen Sara once there before. He knew about the sleeping pills she was taking. He knew she was heading to a dark place, a place she had been so many times before.

"My purse," she murmured towards the officer as he opened the passenger side door and gently helped her to get in.

"Don't worry, I got it," he replied to her, holding up the black leather bag dangling from his forearm for her to see. "And your jacket!"

* * *

The journey to Sara's house was quiet as he drove down the suburban neighbourhood. He remembered clearly the day that Sara and Gil had first moved into the house_. It had been shortly after Sara had returned to Las Vegas after their wedding. It had been over Christmas. Grissom had been in town for the holidays. He had been surprised that they had bought such a big house only for the two of them, especially in a more family oriented neighbourhood. When he asked this question, they merely shrugged, saying that they had their reasons. He hadn't known it at the time but they had been thinking about kids. Something that he would find out later, after Sara's miscarriage. He had never known them to want to have kids but after an unexpected pregnancy had happen while in Paris, they could not think of anything else. No one knew about the miscarriages except for him and Catherine. During that summer after they had bought the house, in 2010, Sara had found out she was pregnant. Grissom had been home for the summer. He was suppose to be going back in September for another semester to teach but returning to Las Vegas in December. Sara had miscarried in late September. Catherine had been with her when it had happened and stayed by her side while at the hospital. The Festus had been planted in her fallopian tube and had caused it to burst. It was there that Sara had confessed that this was her second miscarriage. The first had been during the first few weeks of pregnancy and of natural cases and had happened in during the first few weeks of marriage... _

He didn't know why he was thinking about that now but he couldn't help himself, as he looked over at Sara through the corner of his eye. She was looking out the window, lost in her own little world. His heart went out to her. She had been through so much in her life. He didn't know much about her pass, only little things that Grissom had confessed to him through the years. But of what he gathered, he knew it hadn't been the easiest of childhoods. And after all the pain she went through with the miscarriages and not having Gil around to help her through it had made it even tougher on her. And now with the added divorce. He didn't how she was still managing. Well, he knew the answer already to that question. She wasn't really. She was trying to keep it together but knew that she was struggling.

And what Brass knew about Grissom and had managed to get him to spill over the phone, he knew the former nightshift supervisor was struggling as well. Sara and Grissom were cut from the same cloth. They were both private people and when they got hurt, they retreated further into themselves, locking everyone out eventually. He had seen it happen over the years with both of them and he would be damned to see it happen again. Especially to two people he loved and cared about dearly.

As he pulled up in front of the former Grissoms', now Sidle household, he made a decision with himself. He wasn't going to let true love wash away. They were meant to be together and he would see that they made their marriage work. Everyone deserved a happy ending, and it was about time that they got theirs, thought the detective to himself as he turning off the engine of the car and unbuckled his seat belt before getting out and moving towards the passenger side. After helping Sara out of the car and into the house and onto the couch in the living room. Brass pulled out his cell phone from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and hit number four on his speed dial. He didn't know what time it would be in Paris but he didn't care really. He knew that this couldn't wait or at least that he couldn't.

"Ugh, for crying out loud!" swore Brass angrily under his breath as he got the voice mail. Sighing, he left a message. "It's Jim, call me back, it's important!" He knew that Sara and Grissom hadn't talked since that phone call that they both regretted. And he knew it was a very slim change that either one of them would pick up the phone to call the other. They both figured it was over between them and didn't want to be rejected if they tried phoning. So they had both pretended to move on when in reality they were falling apart. Someone needed to intervene and make them see what was in front of them. That their marriage was worth the fight. Brass wasn't usually one to stepping into other people love lives, especially when it came to marriage. He had no good experience to draw from in that matter. He had had two failed marriage of his own under his belt. However, this was different. For it was Sara and Grissom they were talking about. They were meant to be together.

However not giving up, he dialled the number again. However, all he got was the voice mail. However this time he left a different message, "Phone your wife!"

Sara, was seated on the couch, looking over at Brass. She knew he was trying to get a hold of. "Jim, just leave it alone. It's over with," her voice was thick with emotion as she stared up at the cop. She didn't want to admit it but she knew it was true. There was nothing left between them.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," commented Brass as he looked down at her as he once again hit redial on his phone. He was a man on a mission now. He wasn't going to give up. Not until Grissom answered and told him to piss off. And then he would leave the situation along.

"Well, I think she had already sung and left the stage," whispered Sara as she watched Brass for a second longer before leaning back against the pillows of the couch and closing her eyes. She was suddenly exhausted. Not only emotionally but physically. Tonight, she felt like she had been put the ringer. With discussing her marriage to getting drunk and laughing as Nick and Greg flirted over the waitress, arguing who was going to take her home. Overall, she was glad she had gone out for the night but was happy for it to be over.

"Not yet! There is always the encore!" replied Brass as he once again dialled Grissom's number. He wasn't giving up.

Sara just rolled her eyes at the officer. She didn't know why he was trying so hard to get in touch with him. He wasn't going to pick up. But she was touched by his efforts. Just then her own cell phone went off. Her heart fluttered slightly as she reached for her purse and pulled out her phone. Maybe Brass's phone calls had made a difference as she tapped on the screen to unlock the phone. However, it wasn't Grissom but a text message from Greg.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm home. Brass took me!" she wrote back. She knew the younger CSI would be worried about her since she had suddenly disappeared from the table.

"Are you oh K?"

"I will be. Thanks for everything tonight Greg, it was good to get out. Thank Nick for me too!"

"No problemo Baby ;) "

Sara couldn't help but smile a little as she read this last message from Greg before putting her phone on the coffee table and letting out a deep sigh. Sara then proceed to pull off her boots and stretched out on the couch. A loud yawn escaped from her lips as her eyes suddenly began to drop. She would only rest her eyes for a second or two, she thought to herself, just until Brass was done trying to get in touch with her husband.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been out for as she was suddenly awoken by the house phone going off. The last thing she remembered was Brass calling Grissom and she had gotten a text from Greg. She remembered being on the couch, sitting up, she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom and wearing her clothes from last night. Stretching her back, she reached over to the nightstand, where the house phone lay. Pulling the cordless phone from it's cradle, she answered it.

"Hello?" her voice was filled with sleep. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been out for.

"Sara!" spoke a familiar voice on the other line.

"Gil!?" cried out Sara, suddenly wide awake as her whole body seemed to stand on end at the sound of his voice. It had been too long she thought to herself as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Now what's going on? What happened?" he asked in a panic. "Sara, talk to me? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as there was silence on the other end. After receiving Brass's numerous messages he had feared something bad had happened.

At hearing his voice, it was all too much for her. She could hear the worry and concern in his voice as he continued to ask what was wrong, fearing the worse had happened. She was suddenly very sad. Emotions rocked through her body as she cradled the phone against her ear and began to sob silently into it. She didn't mean to break down like this. She just couldn't help herself. At hearing his voice, she found her heart breaking all over again at their situation of a marriage.

At hearing her cry, Grissom feared the worse had happened. "Sara, honey, tell me what happened?"

"I miss you," she whispered through her tears. That was what was wrong. She missed him terribly and it wasn't getting any easier. No matter how hard she tried, she still missed him.

Grissom breathed deeply into the phone, "I miss you too!" He whispered back. And he meant it. He missed her everyday, every hour, every minute. And knowing that she wasn't his anymore just made it ten times worse.

At hearing this, Sara cried harder. It wasn't much but it gave her a thread of hope that her marriage wasn't truly over. That there was still time to mend and fix it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like! :)

Julie


End file.
